


《承语》第十章 新生活

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十章 新生活

贺语，不要总推开别人的好意。  
————————————————  
主奴二人安静的吃完饭，栾承接了几个电话以后就进书房工作了，看着贺语虚虚地半举着双手，估量着他这样今天也做不了什么了，就留下贺语一个人在卧室里。贺语刚刚饱餐一顿，还没从过于激动的哭泣中缓过神来，不自觉地打了个嗝。  
  
栾承的气息猛然消失，周围都恢复到了不自在的寂静中。贺语环视四周，不知道该做些什么。来到栾家的一切都太美好了，美好的有些不真实。贺语自动忽略了有关姜姚的部分，细细的回想起这两天的事情，贺语年少时的经历太苦涩，事情一旦变得太过美好又没有代价，缺乏安全感的人就会变得惴惴不安。然而这种情况并没有办法缓解，只能一步一步走着看，等着报应到来。  
  
贺语把卧室的床单换去洗了，栾承不在的时候，这个房间变得陌生起来，像个温暖的鸟笼，周围的一切贺语都不敢动。他在房间中跪着，就像把自己彻彻底底地暴露在栾承的眼皮底下，禁脔似的等着主人回来使用。  
  
其实栾承的每一句话都被他牢牢记在心里，贺语把这两天的点点滴滴反复琢磨，试图找出一点带着温度的回忆，或者甚至是疼痛，来消抵自己空虚的内心。贺语望着床发呆，他想起来，昨天晚上，常叔说暂时没有收拾出来的房间了，于是他就住在了这个奢华的客卧，然后栾承问他，谁叫他住在这里的，栾承还说，他以后不会有机会睡床了。在栾家的规矩里明明白白的写到，奴隶有专门的下人房居住，在主人有要求的时候方可以进入主人卧室，在奴隶营，这些规矩是贺语一鞭子一鞭子学出来的。他不敢忘。  
  
这是栾承的房间，他本来就是借住一晚，要是自己在厚着脸皮赖在这里，栾承要是把吝啬的赏赐给他的温存也收回去，就太令贺语窒息了。贺语想，或许，不应该等着常叔把房间收拾出来，他应该自己去找一个安身的窝。

贺语觉得，找到了可以做的事，就找到了这个新生活中的方向。  
  
——  
  
这座庄园很大，是栾家祖上传下来的房产，每间屋子里都装了内线，方便通讯。最近有某股倒卖军火的势力躁动不安，栾承虽然在轮休期间，也不得不接了几个紧急会议电话，商讨清楚的时候太阳已经有些西沉的势头了。他抬头揉了揉发酸的眉心，手边的咖啡已经凉了下去，早上他的早餐被抢了一半，忙的时候不觉得，一放松下来，饥饿感就开始叫嚣。他拨通内线叫人送点食物上来，不多久，上来的又是常叔。  
  
“贺语呢？”栾承皱眉，想着自己一整天没吃东西，贺语可能也不敢去找东西吃，也不知道常叔有没有记得叫他去一起用午餐。  
  
常叔也愣了一下，“早上他来找我，要一间下人房，我以为是您吩咐的，就叫他搬过去了。难道不是么？”  
  
栾承的脸色一下子沉了下来，他什么时候叫他搬出去了？他疾步走到卧室，果然，贺语昨天推在角落里的小行李箱不见了，整个卧室干净冷清，就像他没来之前的一样。“带我去找他。”栾承面色阴沉，常叔也不敢多说，连忙带他下楼了。  
  
栾家下人的房间统一都在一楼北侧，几间小屋密密地挨在一起，常叔把栾承领到了那间卧室，栾承推开门进去，一下愣住了。  
  
贺语跪在地上面对着墙，墙上赫然吸附着一支粗大的阳 具形仿真按摩棒，那按摩棒足足有成年人五指粗、小臂长，黑色硅胶制成，上面带着密密麻麻的凸起。这东西的一小半已经被贺语吞进去了，他的口腔被撑到极致，却还在一点一点地缓慢往里送。贺语看到栾承，急忙把那东西退出来，慌张间被口水呛到。被退出来的按摩棒上面充满水渍，在刺眼的白炽灯灯光下反射着光，贺语正对着按 摩棒捂着胸口止不住的咳嗽干呕，半张着嘴，脸颊通红，眼角还噙着泪花。  
  
栾承结结实实的盯了他半晌，怒气喷薄而出，“你到底在干什么！”栾承狠狠地抓起他贺语的领口，把他的上半身都提了起来，他扬起手臂，正要往贺语脸上落，看到贺语还在止不住的咳嗽，眼眶里那层水雾结成泪珠滑下，他又心乱了。栾承甩开他，贺语下意识的双手撑地，肿 胀不堪的手心被地面用力挤压，再次逼出了眼泪。  
  
“对不起主人...奴隶还没练好，咳咳…是奴隶没用。请您责罚。”请罪的话说的四平八稳。贺语嗓音沙哑，一讲话口腔里被磨得破皮的伤口就喧嚣着疼痛。他整理身形跪伏在地上，依旧是额头触着栾承脚背的姿态。  
  
栾承看着吸附在墙上的那根可怖的按 摩棒，那个角度正是那天晚上贺语跪在床边，仰头为他服务时的角度。贺语这个人，一旦受到了什么伤害或者是感觉到委屈难过的时候，总会不自觉的拿出一副平平淡淡的姿态，仿佛用一个旁观者的角度审视、惩罚那个什么也做不好的自己。栾承拿他也暂时没办法，环视了一下四周，下人房间窄狭，设施简单，一张单人床、一套桌子板凳挤在一起，供人行走的地方没有多少。  
  
“谁让你住这里了？”栾承怒气未消，语气里压抑着波澜。

“没有，奴隶记得的…奴隶不敢睡床的。”贺语微微抬起身，指了指床脚铺的整整齐齐的一块浴巾，那是常叔披在他身上的，应该算是他来到栾家以后唯一一件属于他的东西了吧。如果栾承要拿回去…贺语咽了咽口水，带起口腔内伤口的一阵叫嚣，拿回去也没关系，栾承家里不冷，直接睡在地上也可以。

还好栾承不知道贺语这些小心思。他现在已经是暴怒，“常叔出去。”栾承盯着贺语，眼睛在周围四处打量，寻找趁手的工具。

“家主…小语早上刚挨了打…您…”常叔见栾承正在气头上，地上跪着的冤家又不开窍，实在怕栾承把人打坏了，想劝两句，就被栾承打断，“出去。”

常叔无奈，关门出去了。栾承暴怒着在房间里转了两圈，贺语刚刚搬过来，东西还没有摆出来，房间里连日常用品都没有。他直接提着贺语的后领，把人拽起来压在桌子上。

贺语猛地站起，跪了两天的膝盖被抻直，扯着酸疼的肌肉，他想用手扒着桌子边，可肿胀不堪的双手也使不上力气，只能用胳膊肘蹭着桌子边，半挂在桌子上。红着一双兔子似的眼睛，眼神闪烁着回身看栾承。

栾承看他实在是趴的难受，索性把他拽起来，把宽松的裤子扒开到臀部下边缘，把人按压在自己腿上，抽出自己的右腿压在他绷直的两条腿上防止他乱动，贺语的身体被摆出了小山似的形状，双手被钳制在腰侧，屁股成了最高点，白皙浑圆的两个臀瓣暴露在空气中。

栾承提手就是狠揍，巴掌顺着风声落下，贺语的豆腐似的臀肉被拍扁又弹起，每一掌下去都是一个深红的掌印。巴掌狠狠起落数十次以后，原本雪白的臀红了一层，表面变得透亮。

贺语满头冷汗，身体僵在栾承腿上，身子如叶子般抖着，双眼含泪，从牙缝里溢出呻吟，“主人…”

栾承停下巴掌，左右把钳制住的两只手腕攥的更紧，他听着贺语细小的抽气声，开口叫他的名字，周身的气息冷静下来，沉着声线，一句一顿，“我从来没有让你搬出去的意思。不让你睡床是指你以后可以睡在我脚边的地毯上，这样在我想使用你的时候可以抓到你，早上也可以使用你叫我起床，而不是叫你搬出来睡在下人房的地板上。贺语，不要总推开别人的好意。我是有底线的。”

贺语求饶的话一下哽在嗓子里，屁 股后头火烧似的疼，深红的一个个掌印层层叠加在皮肉上，有些交叠的地方已经有了瘀血。贺语听明白了栾承话里的意思，明明那些温暖都不是幻象，香甜的红枣粥的味道还停留在印象中，贺语把他话里明明白白的失望和震怒听的清清楚楚，可他内心酸涩，他是奴隶，从栾家下营出来的下等奴，有些事即使是他梦中所求，也不能做，不敢做。贺语内心苦涩，身上的疼痛烘烤着他饱受煎熬的内心，眼泪被胸膛中翻滚的复杂情感蒸腾出来，他对栾承颤抖着开口，“对不起主人，奴隶知道错了。请您…狠罚。”

————————————————  
字数越写越多了…没控制住。  
再甜，再甜两章。我的本质就是个甜饼写手。


End file.
